


score!

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kiss cam, M/M, SOS drabble, slightly due to world cup hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: a kiss cam drabbleprompt from sos cc:"hi! can you do a drabble where ong and daniel are two strangers sitting next to each other and were chosen for the kiss cam, bonus if they get chosen 2 times bc their reactions are adorable. Thank you :))"





	score!

“Do you even like sports Ong?” Seongwu shrugged as he was getting the South Korean flag painted on his cheek and sported a red cheer t shirt like the many others. 

 

“I have to at least go to a world cup game  _ once _ in my life, Sungwoon hyung,” he replied to the redhead who shrugged holding his beer in one hand and the popcorn under his arms. Truthfully, Seongwu was neutral about sports but he thought it was a good chance to go this game in order to impress his older friend that he didn't stay home all the time. Besides, for some reason, Sungwoon has always asked Seongwu to come out to some sporting event and he would always rain check his friend. 

 

When they got to their seats, they luckily had a view there was no row in front of them meaning a clear view of the field. They were squished in the middle of the row beside another pair of friends who were having friendly banter with each other. Seongwu apologized as he sat down having brushed the person next to him only to be answered with a husky chuckle. He glanced up catching the bright smile of his seat companion. He was taken for a second with the other’s twinkling smile while he talked to the other. He smiled to himself knowing he was next to a handsome soccer fan before clearing his throat ready to start some small talk. 

 

“I see you are supporting both teams?” At the statement, the blonde whipped his head around his fingers poking at both the team flags on his cheeks. 

 

“I lived in Canada for a bit. It’s amazing they even qualified for this tournament so I’m supporting. Although, we all know South Korea is going to win,” the other replied with a chuckle. Before Seongwu could answer, the other’s friend leaned forward shaking his head. 

 

“I told Daniel not to bother with painting both flags on his cheeks. Canada has no chance.”

 

“Isn’t it admirable for them to even make it though Jaehwannie?” Daniel replied with his innocent chuckle. Jaehwan leaned back crossing his arms throwing soccer facts rambling on as Daniel and Seongwu tried to keep up. Bombarded with the soccer lingo, Seongwu took a chance glancing up at Daniel if he was following at all. It seemed Daniel had the same thought his gaze catching the other’s making them burst into laughs. 

 

“I think I’ll be sticking to you buddy. My friend knows tons about soccer too and I can’t keep up.” Seongwu only watched as Daniel nodded taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“Ong Seongwu by the way.” 

 

“Kang Daniel.” 

 

\---

 

“Did you know they added a kiss cam?” At the sudden phrase, Seongwu and Daniel’s heads turned to Sungwoon who took another long chug of beer. After the first half, the two were already chatting away barely focussing on the game. They had also switched seats so Jaehwan could ramble about the players to Sungwoon instead of the two shouting over the non so sporty fans in the middle. The two zoned out the crazed soccer fans until Sungwoon mentioned a kiss cam perking up their interests. 

 

“Kiss cam?” 

 

“Mmmhmm. Best kiss gets a prize.”

 

“For sure Seongwu isn’t going to win.I don’t think Ong has ever kissed anyone yet,” Sungwoon jabbed causing Seongwu’s lips to press into a line.

 

“Well if he is kissing me, then I’m sure we can win,” Daniel retorted causing the other to whip around looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

“No way! He’s next to me and you  _ know _ how great of a kisser I am,” Jaehwan cut in before Seongwu could stutter out a complaint. Instead, the little group’s eyes went to Jaehwan who was puckering his lips before Daniel reached over swatting at him before the two friends burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Seongwu cast panicked glances at Sungwoon who was only grinning and winking making the younger even more nervous. 

 

What are the odds of being picked? 

 

Seongwu looked around checking if their seats were in a zone where the camera could pan to. Gulping, his eyes spotted a camera shooting right in their direction. He wiped his sweaty palms taking a breath out secretly checking if his breath reeked of alcohol while looking to the sky. Oh how wonderfully blue it was-

 

“Are you alright?” Seongwu looked to his side Daniel looking worriedly at him. All he could do was nod back before watching the announcer start and the camera skim the crowd for potential couples in the crowd. 

 

“Since it is pride month, we would like to include everyone so… how about these two lovely men?” And there Seongwu’s biggest nightmare (?) occurred. Up on the big screen, Seongwu and Daniel were shown with their two friends laughing their heads off on the side. It was almost if Seongwu could see the blush creep up both their cheeks and their friends not helping and even CHANTING  “kiss KISS!” at their side. 

 

“Are you okay with this?” Daniel suddenly asked quickly catching Seongwu off guard as Daniel leaned over him. Seeing his handsome face up close, Seongwu couldn’t help but nod again not sure if the alcohol was affecting his choices. 

After Seongwu whispered a soft yes just to confirm the consent, Daniel cupped Seongwu’s cheek pressing a quick but innocent kiss getting the crowd cooing or booing at the gentle but quick peck. Laughing, Daniel was about to sit back down almost shrugging at the camera but Seongwu pulled him back. 

 

“Fuck it, we’re winning this prize.” Now cupping both of Daniel’s cheeks, Seongwu dove in for a much deeper kiss almost straddling the other’s lap as the crowd cheered and the adrenaline ran through Seongwu’s veins. He only pulled back when he could hear the announcement that they were the winners making him smile. Glancing at Daniel, he was preparing an apology speech when spotting Daniel’s flustered expression but eased once the other burst into a giggle. 

 

“You’re a great kisser for a first kiss.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung is lying...I’ve kissed before! He just thinks I’m a bad kisser,” Seongwu pouted as he settled back in his seat and Daniel laughed more. Soon the game started again and the two sat just taking glances at each other. Eventually, their gazes caught on making them laugh in a very nerve wracking moment causing everyone around them to glare. 

 

“Don’t you two have some prize to claim?” Sungwoon grumbled at them before focussing once again at the game. Looking at each other, the two grinned before getting up shuffling through the row before going to have a bit more privacy. 

 

\---

 

“So here’s my number. We can text each other the details for this trip,” Seongwu mentioned as the two made their way back to their seats. The game was taking a small intermission due to an injury and the crowd was getting restless. So by the time the two were back in their seats, the kiss cam was swirling around again due to the great response from round one. They usually wouldn’t do another round but just because the first couple was so great....

 

“Let’s see if the two previous winners can win again!” At the booming announcement and the two in the middle of throwing popcorn at each other, the two looked like deer in headlights on the big screen. With the giggling starting at their sides and the whistles from the crowd, Seongwu caught Daniel’s raised eyebrow before leaning in close. 

 

“Can you handle two kisses on a first date- wait no a first meeting?” Seongwu asked teasingly as their lips were an inch apart. 

 

“Of course. Especially if it’s you. But the real question is, can  _ you  _  handle-” 

 

_ Smooch _ . 

 

“Of course I can. ‘Especially if it is you.’”

At the cheesy repeated lines, they could hear their friends gag at the side before shushing the two to not make anymore kissy or mushy sounds as the last minutes of the game were approaching. Smiling once more at eachother, the two also turned  their attention to the last moments of the game as the head striker of the home team wiggled through the defenders scoring the game winning goal. Everyone rose up in cheers hugging and screaming for joy. 

 

Seongwu and Daniel hugged along with the others not just for South Korea scoring. 

 

Also for scoring a great date. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to take screenshots so I'm just posting it here. My only complaint is that they fell too fast for this but it is a drabble and you can factor in the beers they've had etc etc but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> come comment or talk to me on my new writings acc ausquishies on twitter!


End file.
